Nordic's Love
by Tedy-chan
Summary: Noruega se encuentra enamorado de Dinamarca y Suecia, y estos les corresponden los sentimientos. Ademas, dinamarca utiliza a Islandia para dar celos, y Suecia con Finlandia. Que pasa en la casa de lo nordicos? Mas informacion en mi profile...
1. De un solo roze

****

Bueno, hem, hallo! xDU  
este es uno de mis primeros fic hetalianos.  
Saben? desde hace mucho que no escrbia, hace como 4 meses, mucho time lose xDU  
y ya saben, uno se oxida con el tiempo u.u!  
Pero, bueno, el punto esque, viendo muchas imagenes de los nordicos, la historia se fue creando y que me parecio maravillosa ouo

**La trama es muy larga, asi que, mejor la pondre en mi profile para que la puedan ver sin que salgan muchas palabras y luego a la gente les de flojera leer (?) xD**

**DC: Hetalia no es mio, y si lo fuera, no hubiera quitado a corea por nada del mundo, los nordicos ya hubieras salido, hubiera puesto a mexico, hubiera puesto mas yaoi, no hubiera publicado hetalia cada mes para hacer sufrir a las fans (?) y muchas cosas mas xD**

**disfruten n.n!**

**

* * *

**

Todo surge de un rose y una mirada.

El Reloj indicaba las 8:00 pm, hora en la que normalmente se tomaba la cena en la casa de los Nórdicos.

En ella habitaban Suecia, Dinamarca, Noruega, Finlandia, Islandia y Sealand. Los que han estado viviendo juntos los últimos meses debido a algunos problemas entre sus superiores…

-La cena esta lista- Decía el mediano de los Nórdicos, Finlandia, quien antes solo vivía con Suecia y Sealand

-¡En un minuto vamos!- Grito un joven de cabellos rubios, algo alto, y con la vista en un videojuego nuevo, definitivamente, era Dinamarca

-¿Hasta cuando dejaras de jugar eso? Se te fundirá el cerebro… Mas de lo que ya esta- Dijo sarcástico un rubio con un broche de cruz en el cabello, traje de marinero, y una mirada fría y controladora, que era Noruega –Es hora de que ya apagues eso- Dijo echando un gran suspiro, levantándose, y tomando la mano de su hermano menor, indicándole que fueran hacia el comedor.

Al cual Noruega sostenía era su hermano menor, Islandia, de tez blanca, ojos color purpura y cabello blanco. Era la descripción perfecta de un albino con ojos cálidos, después de todo, Islandia era un lugar frio lleno de volcanes ¿no? Y su personalidad, es tan fría como su clima…

-Ya voy esposa querida…- Decía sarcásticamente un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y unas cuantas ojeras de irritación bajo los ojos, bajando de las escaleras y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, era Suecia.

-Berwald… por favor, ¿podrías dejar de decirme esposa?- Dijo el rubio del medio, con una gota aun lado de la cabeza de irritación, pero con una sonrisa amable en su cara

El sueco solo se sentó a la mesa sin decir nada, pero antes que nada, había abrazado fuerte al finlandés y le había dado un beso no correspondido.

-¡cena!- Grito el entusiasta de Dinamarca, mientras se acercaba de una manera algo brusca pero alegre hacia la mesa, para tomar una de las sillas y sentarse rápidamente en una de ellas, quedando frente a frente con Suecia, con el cual, no quiso cruzar la mirada.

Dinamarca y Suecia siempre habían tenido rivalidad en todo, desde que Suecia se había independizado de este, llevándose también a Finlandia, todo había cambiado entre ellos, aunque nunca se llevaron bien, las cosas habían empeorado. Y se pusieron peor cuando les dieron el aviso, de que tenían que compartir casa.

El Islandés y el Noruego habían llegado a la mesa, y ambos, serios, como siempre, solo tomaron la silla, y se sentaron en ella sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

Se notaba que eran hermanos, y que Noruega le había enseñado buenos modales, ya que, habían hecho todo al mismo tiempo, hasta cuando tomaban el mínimo trago de su bebida.

El finlandés, al fin había traído a la mesa la comida, y había ofrecido un manjares lleno de platillos finlandeses especiales preparados por el, los cuales, algunos fueron rechazados, y otros, bien comidos. Pero todo fue ingerido de una manera silenciosa. Ninguno de ellos había dicho una palabra, lo cual se había tornado incomodo para todos.

-Y… ¿desde hace cuanto que estamos juntos aquí?- Dijo el rubio de cabello despeinados, sacando un tema trivial, para dejar lo incomodo aun lado.

-Hace dos meses- Dijo el cocinero de aquella comida, ya que era uno de los que era mas expresivos y hablaba mas –Pero el tiempo a salido volando, ¿no lo creen?- comento con una sonrisa en la cara, para hacer mas larga la platica.

-Si, a pasado muy rápido- Dijo el mayor, mientras se limpiaba con su servilleta -¿No creen?- Dijo para apoyar al que tanto amaba.

-Si, lo ah sido- Comento el Noruego, cortantemente.

-Totalmente- Solo eso dijo el albino, en un tono intelectual y maduro.

Arriba en la escaleras se escuchaban un sinfín de sonidos, música a todo volumen, varios objetos cayéndose y rompiéndose, y ese escándalo, definitivamente, venia de la habitación de Peter, el menor de los nórdicos, el cual fue adoptado por Suecia y Finlandia.

-¿Qué paso con Peter?- Dijo calmado el mayor

-Dijo que no quería cenar- Dijo en tono comprensible el finlandés, mientras tomaba unos grandes bocados de un pedazo de pan.

–Dijo que estará bien- En cuanto dijo eso, algo estruendo toda la casa, a lo cual, ya estaban bastante acostumbrados…

-Después de cenar iremos a revisar su habitación- Dijo aun más despreocupado Suecia…

Acabada la cena, todos fueron directamente al cuarto de Sealand, para ver todo lo que era aquel revoltijo.

-Peter… ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Dijo "la esposa" mientras entraba al cuarto

-Intento parecerme a onii-san- Dijo el pequeño sobre la cama, con unas vestimentas punk y el cabello despeinado.

El Finlandés soltó una pequeña risa.

-No hace falta que te parezcas a Inglaterra- Dijo – Te queremos como eres-

El de la ceja pronunciada solo se quito aquellas prendas puntiagudas y negras, para bajar con Finlandia a tender la ropa con ayuda de Islandia, mientras Suecia iba a dormir después de tener un día pesado, y Noruega y Dinamarca, quedarse a ordenar el cuarto del pequeño revoltoso.

-Ese niño si que es imposible- Dijo el de cabellos despeinados mientras tomaba algunas almohadas del piso y las acomodaba.

-Si que lo es- Dijo Noruega

-Es raro que Suecia y Finlandia hayan adoptado a Sealand ¿no?, digo, ambos son hombres, además de que no es considerado un país-

-En primer lugar, Sealand es una micro nación, ignorante. Y en segundo, no tiene nada de malo en que ellos hayan tomado una decisión de adoptar.

-Tonterías…- Termino la conversación, mientras tomaba un par de juguetes del suelo.

En cuanto intento tomar un pequeño peluche del piso, Noruega intento hacer lo mismo, provocando que sus manos se tocaran, sintiendo sus pieles, ignorando el grueso de los guantes de Dinamarca.

Entonces, todo se quedo en shock, jamás habían tenido contacto físico, y aunque hayan vivido en la misma casa desde hace mucho tiempo, no se conocían demasiado, eran tan serios entre ellos dos, como si hubiera una tensión entre ellos. Pero no una tención incomoda, sino, algo reconfortante, como si estuviera ahí para ser rota.

Y después, se miraron a los ojos, con los ojos bien abiertos como platos, y Dinamarca asombrado, por que jamás había admirado esos ojos tan grandes, que siempre eran cubiertos por parpados inexpresivos de la persona que estaba frente a el.

Y noruega, miraba aquella cara que consideraba apuesta, con aquella barbilla bien marcada, y ojos azules tan claros como el cielo de su país en pleno invierno.

Después de aquello, entablaron una larga, muy larga conversación, que hasta se quedaron dormidos sobre la cama de Peter, mientras daban vueltas por todo el cuarto y comentaban de todo, y sus bocas no podían detenerse, como si las palabras surgieran solas del corazón.

Todo surgió desde un rose y una mirada…

* * *

**Aqui se acaba esto hetalianos :3! pronto subire mas capis cuando me llegue la inspiracion, quien sabe, talvez semanalmente n.n, esque ya tengo la historia hecha, pero no con tantos detalles, y solo tengo laspiesas y me falta unirlas xD! bueno, sigan siendo felices !**

**bai (L) :3**


	2. Miradas relajadas

**waa, hola gente, aqui les traigo el 2do capi de nordics love**

**perdon por tardarme, pero esque se me olvido publicarlo aqui en FF xDUU, buneno, disfruten n.n!, disclaimer ya saben todo, bai :3 **

* * *

Miradas Relajadas.

En el norte de Europa, el clima es muy frio, tan frio que atraía la atención de dos jóvenes viendo por la ventana la gran ventisca que asechaba a sus países, esperando por sus compañeros.

-¿Cuando llegaran Dinamarca y Noruega? Ya tardaron mas de lo esperado. – Dijo un joven finlandés, casi con la nariz pegada a la ventana, y con cara de preocupación.

-Tal vez… la ventisca es demasiado fuerte- Dijo un pequeño albino con un ave entre manos.

-Tal vez…- Respondió el rubio.

Estaban algo preocupados, ya había pasado una hora y media desde que se fueron aquellos dos, no creían que se fueran a tardar tanto…

-¡Ahí están!- Grito feliz en finlandés, ya que al fin habían llegado las compras… y Dinamarca y Noruega.

El rubio abrió la puerta para ayudarlos a dar los últimos pasos librándose de la ventisca, para después dejar las compras sobre la mesa, y sacarse aquellos suéteres que les daban tanto calor dentro de aquella casa.

-Gracias por ofrecerse a ir chicos, y gracias al cielo que están bien- Dijo el que lo había ayudado, mientras ordenaba todo en los cajones;

Pero después se dio cuenta que el estaba empleando una larga platica con el mismo, ya que los que estaban sentados a la mesa no decían una sola palabra, y al parecer estaban sonrojas y volteando a lado opuestos.

-¿Sucede… algo?- Pregunto

-¿Eh? ¿ah? No… no sucede nada ¡no te preocupes!- Dijo el Dinamarqués haciendo una seña con el pulgar y una sonrisa de entusiasmo.

-Oh… de acuerdo- Dijo no muy convencido –Noruega…-

-Todo esta bien…- Indico cerrando los ojos, y tratando de ocultar con su mano sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Esta… bien- Dijo con la mirada baja, preguntándose ¿Por qué sus compañeros estarían comportándose así? ¿Abra echo algo malo? -… ¡Que tal si esta noche cenamos frente a la chimenea!- Dijo entusiasta el rubio, tratando de hacer olvidar a aquellos su vergüenza…

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de te, y aunque solo era una mesita para te, era bastante grande como para comer 6 personas en ella.

Todos estaban algo callados, los únicos que hablaban eran Finlandia, Suecia e Islandia, aunque sonara raro. Dinamarca y Noruega estaban callados, aun con sus caras sonrojadas, y volteando a lados opuestos.

Ambos, sabían muy bien porque actuaban de esa manera, y no era su intención actuar así, si no, que les fluía natural, no podían evitar el sonrojarse o no mirarse a los rostros, porque todo lo recordaban muy bien, como si cada vez que aquella imagen llegaba a sus cabezas, lo volvieran a vivir, como un deja vu…

_La tormenta no dejaba de asecharlos, la nieve les llegaba hasta los tobillos y los copos les nublaban tanto la vista que no podían ver hacia donde iban…_

_-Eres un idiota, ¿para que dijiste que si cuando Finlandia pregunto que si podíamos ir por las compras?- Decía Noruega._

_-Oh vamos, las ventiscas son divertidas… además… quería pasar mas tiempo contigo…- Confeso el Dinamarqués._

_Al decir eso, el Noruega se detuvo, provocando que el de los cabellos despeinado también lo hiciera, y se le quedara viendo directamente a los ojos._

_-No hagas eso…- Dijo amenazante_

_-… ¿Hacer que?- Dijo, hipnotizado por aquello ojos azules._

_-Eres un tonto- Dijo volteándose, para seguir caminando._

_En ese instante, el de los broches sintió como alguien lo jalaba del brazo para voltearlo._

_-¿Qué…- _

_No pudo terminar su pregunta… ya que unos cálidos labios invadían los suyos de una manera suave, y poniendo un poco de presión a la vez, es decir, un beso perfecto…_

_Al despegarse, Noruega abrió lo ojos como nunca antes, y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojizas, dejando atrás al color pálido de la nieve._

_Y el dinamarqués, le dio una tierna sonrisa a cambio al ver aquella expresión de sorpresa._

_Se le notaba algo nervioso, y sus mejillas coloradas, pero eso no apartaba la linda sonrisa de su rostro, intentando reconfortar al del frente suyo._

_Entonces, solo se fueron caminando, intentando recordar una, y otra vez aquella escenas, intentando que jamás se hubiera acabado. Pero aun así, estaban lo bastante avergonzados como para verse a los rostros…_

-Chicos… ¿estas seguros que están bien? Están mas callados de lo normal.- confeso el pequeño rubio.

-…Gracias por la cena- Dijo el noruego para levantarse de su silla y llevar los platos hacia el lavadero.

Entonces, alguien toco la puerta de manera algo desesperada y ruidosa, y sabiendo que era obvio que alguien tocara la puerta así, ya que hacia un frio intenso.

-Yo abro- Indico el finlandés, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró a un bulto de varias chamarras, bufandas, gorros, orejeras, y prendas calientes de todo tipo, sobre un joven rubio, con cejas pronunciadas y algo apuesto. Definitivamente, Inglaterra se había perdido por ahí…

-¡Onii-san!- Grito el pequeño Sealand, corriendo hacia su hermano mayor, para abrazarlo en el piso, ya que el de cabellos despeinados estaba sobre la alfombra paralizado de frio.

-Arthur, que agradable sorpresa- Dijo el Finlandés con una gota en la sien, y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero que helada te diste Arthur, no deberías de salir así en una ventisca tan fuerte, y mucho menos si no estas acostumbrado al frio- Regañaba Tino a Arthur frente al fuego de la chimenea.

-L-lose, p-pero, q-quería ver a p-p-p-p-Peter…-Dijo totalmente helado.

-Parece que te resfriaras- Dijo para después echar un poco mas de leña al fuego. –Noruega, ¿podrías ir por mas cobijas al armario?-

-Si…- Dijo el noruego, para ir caminando por los pasillos.

Fue caminando pensando en lo mismo que llevo pensando las ultimas tres horas, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo, se repetía una y otra vez...

Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió, entro en el pequeño cuarto, y prendió un pequeño foco que se encontraba colgando, mientras escogía un cobertor bastante caliente y ancho para Arthur.

Pero aun así, haciendo tal actividad, no podía dejar de pensar en los mismo, por lo cual, tiro un par de cobijas sobre si, haciendo un gran desorden, el cual, obviamente, tenia que ordenar…

-Noruega ya tardo demasiado, y Arthur creo que le dará hipotermia- Dijo el Finlandés señalando a Inglaterra, el cual, estaba azul del frio, y sus dientes temblaban. –Suecia, ¿podrías ir a ver que sucede?- Dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

Obviamente no podía resistirse a tal sonrisa tan linda, así que solo fue y le abrazo, para después, ir por los pasillos en busca de noruega…

-Demonios…- exclamaba el rubio dentro del armario, el cual seguía ordenando las cobijas, cuando de repente, el foco se fundió –Lo que me faltaba…- Dijo mientras acomodaba enojado las cobijas, para después, intentar abrir la puerta.

Pero esta, estaba atorada, ya que la puerta, solo se abría por afuera, y gracias a la gran avalancha de cobertores, la puerta se había cerrado, dejándolo dentro por un buen tiempo. Entonces, se hecho haciendo pucheros en el piso, esperando a que alguien tuviera la decencia de ir a rescatarlo…

-Noruega, ¿porque tardas tanto?- Pregunto el Suizo mientras abría la puerta, dejando entrar un poco de luz, y dejándole observar el desastre. –Oh… deja ayudarte- Dijo, entrando y cerrando la puerta…

-…Eres un tonto-

Se quedaron ahí un muy buen tiempo, esperando a que alguien fuese a abrirles la puerta, pero en lo que esperaban, hablaron un tiempo, conociéndose mejor, y… tal vez, tomarse un poco de cariño. Tenían tantas cosas en común, sin contar que ambos eran serios y dominantes, y también, que no se rendían ante nada, y tenían una mirada penetrante, pero viéndose entre ellos, se volvía algo relajada…

**reviews? n.n**


	3. Ayudando con las compras

**Hola de nuevo, aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 de Nordics love algo atrasado. Ya tengo el 4, pero ps como no tengo review, se me hace como muy apresurado ponerlo ya que nadie lo lee ;w;, bueno, apoyenme...**

**Si tienen quejas, sugerencias, elogiaciones, tomatasos al estilo lovino, y alabaciones al estilo awesome (?) las dejan en review :3**

**Por cada review se hace mas caso a canada u!, disfruten~**

* * *

Ayudando con las compras…

En la casa de los nórdicos se encontraban jugando un video juego los únicos hermanos de unión genética, Noruega e Islandia.

Tras una larga disputa entre estos dos, al fin había convencido al albino de jugar ese videojuego que tanto veía jugar al danés, y que par4ecia interesante. Y al momento de jugarlo, era un muy buena excusa para distraerse de sus pensamiento y concentrarse en aquella pantalla, pero aun así, al noruego le era muy difícil concentrarse, ya que sus pensamientos lograban invadirlo mas fácil. Era mas fácil recordar lo antes ocurrido, y no lo que había pasado con el danés, si no, lo mas reciente; la unión con el sueco.

_-Su-san, Noruega, ¿podrían ayudarme a desempacar las compras?- decía el pequeño finlandés, con una sonrisa falsa, ya que estaba bastante agotado._

_-ah… claro- dijo el noruego, mientras indicaba al sueco que lo ayudara, lo cual obviamente iba a hacer debido al pequeño rubio._

_Al estar ellos dos solos en la cocina, desempacando todo, se sentía un ambiente algo pesado, debido a que no se llevaban tan bien y nunca se habían hablado, a excepción de aquella vez del armario, en la cual tuvieron en verdad una gran conversación, ya que, tardaron un poco en sacarlos._

_Colocaban cada lata en su lugar, cada caja o cada verdura, ya que, en verdad, no sabían de que hablar, intentaban hacerlo todo rápido, ya que no querían seguir en aquella penosa situación. Y en cuanto fueron a sentidos contrarios, choraron, provocando que todo lo que tenían en manos saliera volando, y se agacharan para recoger._

_-Lo siento…- decía el noruego mientras ayudaba a recoger todo_

_-Fue mi culpa- Decía disculpándose el sueco, para dejar todo sobre la mesa._

_Entonces al levantarse se vieron el uno al otro, observando lo mismo que cuando se encontraban separados. Sus miradas se volvieron mas relajadas de lo normal, por lo cual, las palabras volvieron a salir como nunca antes, formando una larga, muy larga conversación, en la que se conocieron mejor, en la que pudieron tocar a fondo como eran, en la que se pudo olvidar al tonto de Dinamarca y al alegre de Finlandia. Si, se olvidaron completamente de ellos, y comenzaron a hablar solo de ellos mismos, y aunque pareciese apresurado, lo cual si lo era, comenzaron a acercarse un poco mas, sintiendo una atracción, como si algo los atrajera. _

_Al terminar de acomodar todas las compras que Finlandia les había indicado guardar, siguieron hablando, hasta que hubo un momento, en el que ya no supieron ya decir… ya que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro. _

_Olvidando completamente a aquellos que tanto les querían, se acercaron mas, hasta que sus labios, pudieron toparse, provocando un beso, algo salvaje y un poco tierno, ósea, combinado con las personalidades de aquellos dos._

_Al separarse, tomaron una gran bocanada de aire y se vieron a los ojos, ambos los tenían algo abiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y también sus labios mojados._

_Terminaron por acomodarse uno en un extremo de la cocina, y el otro en otra, aparentando como si no hubiese pasado nada, ya que el finlandés había entrado a darles las gracias._

_-Gracias chicos- Dijo mientras les sonreía tiernamente._

_Entonces, el finlandés tomo al sueco de la mano, indicándole que lo acompañara a la sala para estar un tiempo solos, ya que, aunque no le demostrara mucho su amor, si le quería._

_Y entonces, se fueron, pero no antes sin dirigirse una tierna sonrisa desde lejos…_

_Entonces, noruega comenzó a pensar, que sus sentimientos hacia el danés eran correspondidos, pero, ¡a los del sueco también!, en verdad estaba en apuros, no sabia a quien quería mas, tal vez era a los dos por igual pero…_

_-¿Qué hare?- se decía el noruego mientras intentaba descifrar si sus sentimientos en verdad eran los correctos hacia aquellos dos, porque, cada vez que pensaba en ello, en cualquiera, su piel se enchinaba con la misma intensidad._

_Entonces, Noruega se sentía terrible, en verdad no quería enamorarse de dos personas al mismo tiempo, y menos si se trataban de sus compañeros de casa, en verdad esa situación lo hacia sentir un completo p..._

-Gah!- La pantalla indicaba un GAME OVER en letras grandes y pixeleado, alejándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras también observaba al pequeño albino como restregaba en su cara su victoria en aquel juego de habilidad.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que su plan de impresionar a las personas que se encontraban en el sillón observándolos, no funciono…

-Traje un poco de te- Decía el finlandés, tan servicial y feliz como siempre, colocando una bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa de te que se encontraba algo alejada.

-…Esto es una perdida de tiempo- Decía el noruego mientras se levantaba algo enojado por no haber ganado, pero la verdad, era que se iba ya que quería pensar mejor su situación, en vez de estar tratando de distraerse con videojuegos.

-Noruega…- Decía algo preocupado Finlandia, mientras lo veía caminar por los pasillos, algo pensativo.

Dinamarca y Suecia solo levantaron la ceja, preguntándose porque se había retirado, mientras Islandia, solo apagaba el videojuego y se sentaba aun lado de Finlandia, tomando a Puffin entre sus brazos…


	4. Idea

4to capitulo, espero que les gustte 8DU, lamento mucho lo de antes de "suizo" envez de sueco, pero al parecer FF tiene un problema con mi compu y no quiere editarse, asi que ya se saben no es falla mia sino de FF y su odio contra mi 8DU

Hetalia no le pertenece, solo al dios genialoso aweosme y omnipotente himuraya hidekazu xD, espero que les guste y disfruten~

* * *

Capitulo 4

La noche reinaba en la casa de los nórdicos, era inevitable no conciliar el sueño en aquella casa, por el extremado frio y la obscuridad que la reinaba.

Pero esa noche fue la excepción. Los únicos que se encontraban dormidos eran Finlandia, Islandia y Sealand, los típicos que siempre se iban a dormir temprano…

-¡Ah! Pero que sueño tengo- Exclamo un danés en la cocina, que terminaba de lavar los platos, los cuales solo fueron lavados por un favor a Finlandia –Mas vale que me valla a la cama, no quiero estar mañana con unas ojeras.- Dijo, para bajarse las mangas y dirigirse hasta el largo pasillo que encaminaba a los cuartos.

Aquella casa era obscura y algo aterradora por las noches, pero, apago las luces de la cocina, y se fue hasta el largo pasillo, en el cual se detuvo a la vuelta, ya que escucho unas voces susurrando frente a una habitación, diciendo cosas no muy comunes. El rubio decidió escuchar aquella conversación…

-Te dije que no me siguieras hasta mi habitación, Tino comenzó a sospechar- Dijo una voz conocida, que definitivamente era la de Noruega.

-No me importa…- Comento un estúpido Sueco, como lo odiaba, y mas aun, porque se veían las sombras en las obscuridad, y pudo captar como se acercaban una a la otra.

-Déjame en paz, mejor vete con Tino…- Dijo despreciativa aquella voz.

-No lo hare- Exalto la voz algo fuerte, sosteniendo a la sombra frente suya del rostro y acercándola mas.

-Baja la voz torpe, nos escucharan. Mejor… vete a dormir, y déjame en paz- Dijo.

El rubio vio como la sombra ajena se alejaba, y entraba en la habitación de Tino y Suecia… definitivamente tenia que ser ese vikingo idiota, ¡¿En que pensaba?!, es mas, ¿que diría Fin sobre esto?. El sabia que lo mejor era decirle todo a Tino, pero, tampoco quería ser el hombro absorbente de lagrimas…

Rápidamente no solo pensó en el Finlandés, sino que se lleno de rabia. No podía creerlo, Noruega engañándolo así, ¡y con Suecia!, dios.

El danés dio pasos largos y apresurados hacia donde la sombra se encontraba, esta tomo la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla, fue tomada con mucha fuerza por el rubio de cabellos despeinados, y lo volteo de un solo golpe.

-¿Qué hacías con el?- Pregunto bruscamente, acercándosele.

-¡Eso a ti que te importa!- Dijo enfadado y desafiante el pequeño rubio. –Que no te interese lo que hago-

-¡Como no me va a importar!, nos besamos, lo aceptaste, y después, ¡dices que me quieres!, para después irte con ese… ese… ¡idiota!-

-No lo llames idiota, ¡tu eres el torpe!- Dijo, con ojos de furia.

En verdad, en el momento que estuvo con el Sueco, había olvidado por completo cuando el dedico aquellas palabras. No podía creerlo, porque, en ese momento, las palabras salieron solas, y en verdad, en el momento de pronunciarlas, las sentía…

_-Basta- Decía el noruego sin sus broches puestos, ya que estos eran sostenidos a lo alto de un brazo._

_-Vamos, solo dilo y te lo daré- Dijo sonriente el danés, mientras sostenía aquellos broches que el noruego tanto apreciaba._

_-Maldición, dámela- Dijo saltando por el objeto, maldita sea la falta de calcio…-¡Dámelos!- Grito el rubio, para después saltar y dar una gran pisoteada al de cabellos rebeldes._

_-¡Auch!, pero que salvaje eres, solo tenias que decirlo y ya- Dijo con una sonrisa y encorvado por el dolor._

_-Eso te pasa por ser tan insistente, idiota- Dijo colocándose de nuevo los broches, algo irritado._

_Después de colocárselos, volteo hacia el danés, que le miraba fijamente._

_-¿Qué?- Pregunto, con ojos de irritación._

_-Nada… es que, jamás me había dado cuenta de que te ves tan lindo con esos broches- Dijo sonriendo con una serenidad en su rostro que era imposible de imitar._

_-Cállate…- Dijo desviando la vista, y evitándose sonrojar. Siempre quería parecer indiferente y serio ante cualquier situación, pero debido a las tonterías del danés, le era imposible._

_Quiso seguir con la vista desviada, pero le era difícil, ya que la misma persona con la que se encontraba, no dejaba de mirarle fijamente, con la misma expresión de idiota de hace rato. En verdad era tan tarado, pero ese tarado, le hacia ceder a muchas cosas…_

_-Vamos- Dijo con una cara tierna, la cual era inevitable de resistir. Era la misma sonrisa tierna, junto con el aire de serenidad, pero esta vez, tenia efecto doble. -...por favor-_

_-De acuerdo- Dijo suspirando, para después acercársele, abrazarlo y mantener sus labios a unos centímetros de los del otro rubio, lo cual, fue una sorpresa inesperada –Te quiero… te quiero demasiado- Dijo con un aire enamorado, para después dar un beso correspondido, y abrazarse._

_Definitivamente, los besos que se daban entre ellos, eran difíciles de olvidar, y acompañados con los abrazos, lo eran aun mas._

_Estuvieron toda la noche concentrados en ellos mismos, platicando de tonterías, besándose, abrazándose, y también, hubo un tiempo en que se divirtieron cuerpo a cuerpo…_

-No… no quiero que le vuelvas a dirigir la palabra- Dijo, acorralándolo y recargándolo en la puerta, apretando aun mas su mano.

El Noruego sentía la presión en su mano, y la furia del danés hacia el. No le gustaba ser débil ante los demás, y menos en fuerza física aunque así fuera en realidad.

-…Te importa una mierda lo que yo haga- Dijo enojado, para después, liberarse de aquella fuerte extremidad con brusquedad, voltearse, abrir la puerta rápido, y estrellársela en las narices al rubio.

No lo podía creer. Al fin se había enamorado, y todo se había echado a perder.

En verdad odiaba encontrarse en esa situación tan horrible, no sabia que hacer, y no supo en realidad que había hecho en aquel momento. No quería lastimar a noruega, pero la rabia lo invadió y recurrió a la agresión física.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamo dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta, que retumbo por toda la casa.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!- No dejaba de decir, era lo único que salía de su boca.

Lo odiaba, odiaba encontrarse así. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero no quería llegar a esa acción tan bochornosa, era una completa idio…

-Din… ¿te encuentras bien?- Dijo un pequeño albino en pijamas, que se encontraba frente suyo.

-Ah, Is… todo… todo esta bien- Dijo con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Seguro?- Dijo preocupado pero con sus mismos ojos inexpresivos de siempre, los cuales, eran parecidos a los de su hermano.

-Bueno…- Dijo rascándose la cabeza, no quería que se enterara de nada, pero le era imposible guardarle algo a Islandia, el siempre le daba consejos ya que noruega, a todo lo que le contaba, comentaba que era un idiota, -¿!Que haces tu fuera de la cama!?- Exclamo, para cambiar de tema –Deberías de estar dormido-

-Yo… fui por algo de agua y regaliz…- Dijo con algo de sueño, lo cual, provoco que se tallara el ojo de una manera tierna.

Los hermanos de aquel lugar en verdad eran parecidos en comportamiento, y sus ojos inexpresivos.

A decir verdad, se parecían bastante en lo físico por igual. Dinamarca se dio cuenta que ambos eran de baja estatura; su color de pelo y ojos no pudieran ser los mismos, pero sus rasgos de la cara eran igual de finos, y sus ojos eran inexpresivos por igual. Ambos amaban el regaliz, y aunque Islandia no fuera igual de agresivo que Noruega, su temperamento y paciencia llegaban casi a la misma altura.

El no saber que eran hermanos no les importaba, aun así eran muy unidos, pero al saber que lo eran, se volvieron aun mas, y noruega se volvió mas protector con su pequeño hermanito…

Se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, al ser iguales, no habría ningún inconveniente si trataba de dar celos a noruega con el pequeño albino. Era casi imposible que el pequeño le correspondiera y mucho menos que dijera algo al respecto…

-Is, es mejor que vallas a dormir, ya es tarde- Dijo con una sonrisa. La verdad, era que Islandia le parecía tierno de cierto modo, y muy pero muy lindo.

-Ah… claro- Dijo para después tomar rumbo hacia su habitación…

El danés imito igual al albino, y se recostó algo inquieto esa noche por lo ocurrido; pero esperaba, que mañana seria otro día nuevo, y pudiera disculparse con noruega, sacarle pleito a Suecia, y abandonar la idea de Is…

______________

Perdon por tardar en actualizar pero la weba es poderosa 8DU, les traigo el 5to capi... bueno, "capitulo" digamos que es como un especial pk va dedicado a una amiga ademas de que es corto pk la weba es grande y el tiempo poco xD

espero que les haya gustado... Reviews? :3


	5. Por un tiempo

**-Se suicida- (¿) **

**DC: Hetalia no me pertenece, es del grandioso y omnipotente himuraya hidekaz-sama **

**Disfruten…**

Por un tiempo

En la casa de los nórdicos, el calor abundaba, dejando atrás al frio y seco invierno europeo, que calaba hasta los huesos, y los que poblaban por aquellos lugares conocían muy bien el clima, a excepción de los más al sur…

-Sealand…- Pronunciaba un nombre un rubio alto de ojos verdes, yace hospedado hace poco en aquella casa.

-¡Basta idiota!- Decía su hermano, su seguidor ya caduco.

-Por favor… vuelve conmigo- Decía conmocionado un triste ingles, que deseaba con todas sus ganas que aquel pequeño regresara consigo a su hogar.

Realmente no era de esperar que rechazara su oferta, ya que después de ser abandonado por aquel Inglaterra idiota, no tenia mas remedio que odiarle y ya no considerarlo su hermano mayor, por mas que le doliera y le quisiera. Y ya después de subastar su cuerpo por EBay, no le fue tan difícil encontrar otra familia a la cual encariñarse y tener un trato mejor, en el cual a cada rato no le dijeran "siéntate bien" "no comas eso" o "vete a ver caricaturas", lo cual realmente era molesto. Ahora se encontraba con una familia amorosa constituida por una madre un padre, una pequeña mascota, y el.

-Sealand, por favor- Casi se ponía de rodillas el de ojos esmeralda.

-¡No! Tu me abandonaste- Decía furioso, mientras era sostenido de las muñecas por el mayor de manera algo dominadora, en un rincón de la casa, en la cual no se veía muy linda la imagen.

-No se volverá a repetir- Decía algo seductoramente y besándole el cuello al menor- Definitivamente lo quería suyo, y quería que estuviese con el como siempre, ya que después de todo las perdida de Alfred fue dolora, le dolió aun mas perder a Sealand, el cual el había descuidado de manera irresponsable por falta de atención.

-Arthur… ya- Decía suspirando y gimiendo un poco, intentando que no se escuchara nada para que su madre no fuese a su rescate. Las pequeñas mordidas le gustaban, pero realmente no eran demasiado necesarias, ya que pronto cedería en ir con el por el gran respeto y amor que le tenia además de que no era muy prudente en aquella casa hacer ese tipo de cosas, y mucho menos a campo abierto…

-Sea-kun, ¿estas seguro de hacer esto?- Decía casi entre lagrimas el finlandés el cual casi lloraba por que lo apartarían un tiempo de su querido hijo, realmente estar cerca de el todo el tiempo se volvió una cariñosa costumbre.

-Si mama, estaré bien, solo estaré una semana con el idiota de Inglaterra- Decía mientras observaba por la ventana como el ingles se congelaba afuera, esperando a que por fin el pequeño se despidiera y que pudiera ir con el un tiempo.

Todo aquello había llegado debido a un acuerdo con Inglaterra y Suecia, en los cuales habían quedado en que, por nada del mundo y antes sobre su cadáver, se le quitaría a Berwald Sealand, así que, decidieron que la opción menos dolorosa físicamente seria que el ingles se quedara un tiempo con Sea-kun, pidiendo aprovechar el tiempo juntos que no tuvieron cuando el de cejas pronunciadas no le presto la atención necesaria, y asi poder unir sus lazos familiares que extrañamente, nunca tuvieron…

-Adiós a todos- Decía abrazando a cada especial miembro de los que se encontraban ahí presentes, de la medida que era debida a cuanto su relación.

Obviamente a su padre y a su madre les dio un gran abrazo en los cual, los tres abrazados, se veían como una familia gay con una micro nación de hijo, pero muy felices.

Se despidió de Dinamarca con un abrazo, el cual empezó por ser leve y con una sonrisa, pero acabo siendo fuerte que hasta sostenía en los aires al pequeño gritando "!No te vallas Sea! ¡por favor te queremos!" entre lagrimas, mientras ese abrazo intentaba ser interrumpido por el padre intentando alejar al pedófilo llorón de su hijo.

Al momento de despedirse de Noruega, este solamente le dio la mano como signo de respeto, ya que ellos no se llevaban muy bien, a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones jugaban juntos a los videojuegos o se encontraban viendo la televisión en su mismo programa favorito, sin mencionar que pensaba que el noruega estaba igualmente de loco, ya que estaba con la misma idea loca de su hermano idiota en el que los duendes hadas troles y pingüinos verdes japoneses existían.

Cuando se despidió de Islandia, empezó con el mismo gesto que con el del noruego, empezaron por un apretón de manos, pero después se convirtió en un fuerte abrazo en el que el islandés se agachaba para llegar a la altura del menor, y estrecharse aun mas fuerte. Si, se querían, se tenían afecto, después de esas pláticas inmensas, y esos juegos con la pequeña perrita blanca y el intento de pingüino. Se llevaban bien ya que tenían una edad similar, y eran los únicos con personalidades tan diferentes que concordaban perfectamente.

La pequeña nación se encamino a la puerta con sus cosas, le daba miedo irse de nuevo con ese idiota, pero no podía esperar para poder ir a ver su antigua casa, y que había pasado con su vieja habitación, tal vez el idiota lo había convertido en otra cocina para hornear sus asquerosos sconnes, quien sabe.

Al final todos se despidieron con la mano derecha al mismo son, hasta que a lo lejos vieron como las luces de un taxi se alejaban, indicando que ya iban partiendo.

Lo extrañarían, pero al menos seria un perfecto momento para que al menos se tuviese un poco de tranquilidad en aquella casa, ya que con el pequeño rubio ojo verde había un escándalo notable, y era peor cuando no tenia nada que hacer y se la pasaba rompiendo una que otra cosa…

**Gomen! Orz**

**Me siento tan culpable de dejarlos esperar, y ya tenia este capi desde hace mucho… losiento D:! Los loveo con todo mi corazón queridos lectores porfavor no me coman 3**

**Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, este capitulo va dedicado a una amiga que le gusta el shota y me lo pidió… te quiero tere 8D!**

**Sigan leyendo, ódienme, metenme y viólenme si les place D:! cuídense…**


	6. Paseo

**Hola 8D!**

**Aparesco denuevo despues de dasdasd de años (?) con un nuevo chapter. Sin mucho que decir mas solo una disculpa, les digo que disfruten~**

Paseo

Las playas del norte de Europa. En su mayor parte frías en todo el año, con un ambiente de melancolía y nubladas, sin mencionar el mar que siempre se encuentra estruendoso y algo reconfortante, perfecto para observarlo y dar una caminata por la suave arena e interminables baches de rocas. Y la idea de los cinco rubios no fue la excepción…

-¡Hey, Nor! ¡Mira lo que encontré!- Gritaba emocionado Dinamarca acercándose con un caracol al mencionado, intentando sacarle una sonrisa.

-Eh… gracias- Un no muy emocionado noruega, con un caracol entre las manos agradeció.

No era de su agrado el estar junto a Dinamarca junto con lo demás nórdicos, y mucho menos frente a su hermano, era embarazoso, confuso y extraño. Realmente no era de su agrado, y mucho menos cuando estaba en aquella situación…

Suspiro, mas para sus adentros cuando vio al finlandés y al sueco correr tras la linda perrita Hanatamago que intentaba escapar del agarre de los esposos, ya que se les había soltado de la correa y había corrido frenéticamente por todas partes, siendo provocada por las olas del mar, el canto de las gaviotas y el silencio del aire.

-¡Hey, Nor!- El que le llamaran por segunda vez le había distraído, provocando que volteara hacia el de cabellos despeinados.

-¡Mira!- Dijo emocionado mientras le traía una cubeta de caracoles... ¿Acaso esas mierdas jamás se acababan?

-Ah… gracias- Agradeció como por quinta vez el acto ajeno, que al parecer había ido y llegado con millones y millones de cubetas o puños de caracoles

"Pero que molesto", pensó para sus adentros el noruego, preguntándose porque quería tanto al danés y encaminándose al rubio con lentes que se encontraba ahora solo acariciando a la perrita. ¡Pero que perfecta oportunidad para pasar tiempo con el! Y lo mejor, alejado del fines, que se había alejado.

El extrovertido camino con otra cubeta en manos, al parecer quería llamar la atención del noruego, pero su plan jamás funciono ya que. Numero uno, se había dado cuenta de que los caracoles no eran del agrado noruego además de que tampoco servían como arma masiva para golpear a suecos. Y numero dos, ahora el rubio con mirada inexpresiva se encontraba hablando con un odioso sueco con mirada de "te voy a matar", que al parecer estaba bastante entretenido mirando a SU Nor.

Un sentimiento triste y emo le inundo cuando vio la escena que destruía su entusiasmo. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?, Su y Nor estaban hablando, y en verdad no seria de su agrado ni tampoco comodidad el interponerse entre ellos e intentar formular una conversación, además, seria casi imposible hablar calmadamente con el sueco.

El fines había ido a quien-sabe-donde por quien-sabe-que-cosa, así que el estar con el no era una opción, Y el islandés...

-¡Is!- Gritaba emocionado un danés, corriendo hacia el mencionado, intentando crear una agradable conversación con el peliblanco.

-Din… hola- Dijo no muy emocionado el albino, acariciando a su intento de pingüino.

-So~, ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto, intentando sacar tema de conversación. Tal vez el podía ser muy extrovertido, divertido, genial y sexy (Según el), pero el convivir con alguien no era tan expresivo se le dificultaba. Eh ahí su falta de conversación o convivencia con el noruego.

-Eh… bien- Dijo levantando una ceja, poniendo toda su atención y mirada de "que extraño" al danés. Le parecía raro que le hablase para preguntarle como estaba, y mas aun cuando podría estar con su hermano.

La tención aumento un poco mientras comía un poco de regaliz y le daba un poco a su mascota que al parecer disfrutaba del dulce agrio. Le ofreció un poco al danés, pero este estaba bastante metido en su pensamiento que decidió en no molestarlo. "¿Que estará pensando?" Se pregunto al ver la mirada profunda del otro.

No era de esperarse que pensara en otra cosa mas que le noruego, y ahora su conversación mental estaba dirigida en varias palabras de odio para el sueco, de amor para el noruego y de un plan para el Islandés. Lo que había planeado antes no había sido mala idea, de todos modos, el peliblanco y el tenían buena relación, y el llevarla a flote enfrente del noruego no iba a ser tan mala idea…

-Oye, Is~- Canturreo llamando la atención del otro, en tono de te voy a pedir algo. Era demasiado predecible.

-…¿Que?- Pregunto no muy de ganas, deberás, sabia que si acudía a lo que el otro posiblemente le iba a pedir, todo terminaría en una estupidez. Típico de las aventuras danesas.

-¿Quieres hacer algo muy, muy pero muy divertido?-

-…- Pensó. Medito un poco, y pensó que, tal vez el convivir un poco con el rubio no le haría nada mal. Claro que si cinco años de cárcel y vergüenza total de toma como algo malo, entonces si.

-Ok- Afirmo en un suspiro.

La sonrisa del mayor se extendió por toda su cara, casi como el gato risueño. Se levanto de golpe y tomo al islandés de la cintura provocando un violento sonrojo en el otro.

-¡E-espera!- Suplico al notar que lo estaba cargando rumbo al mar…  
_

Las consecuencias siempre se dan. En este caso, el nadar en medio océano helado con clima de viento estrepitoso y frio que calaba hasta los huesos, aun estando en una playa… termina siendo devastador. Solo se escuchaba el estornudo de un peliblanco y un rubio de cabellos despeinados, sentados en el sillón y tapándose con una cobija en el calor del hogar. Vaya broma que se han gastando.

-¡¿Que demonios te pasa idiota?- Pregunto histérico, mas como en regaño el noruego.

-¡Nor! No me regañes, solo intentábamos divertirnos- Lloriqueo falsamente el danés mientras se sonaba la nariz con un par de pañuelos, y con estos mismos, también se limpiaba las lagrimas que le salían de sus enfermos ojos.

-¡¿Que no te regañe?- Suspiro, intentando calmarse – ¿Sabes? Si podría te arrancaría la cabeza…-

-¡Pero no lo haces porque me quieres!- Y acto seguido, el mayor se sostenía la cabeza ya caliente de un golpe que le había dedicado el noruego. Su forma de demostrar "amor".

-¡AU! Noru~- Dijo mientras se tallaba la zona afectada.

Bien, no tenia planeado el recibir un ataque masivo al estilo noruego en su cabeza, pero todo había balido la pena.

Recordó casi con una sonrisa en rostro como el otro interrumpía su platica con el sueco para irse corriendo tras el e Islandia. Al parecer, se preocupaba demasiado por el bien de su hermano, y debería, porque ahora estaba tirado en el sillón con una gripa terrible gracias a el. Se sentía culpable, el provocar esa enfermedad a si mismo y al peliblanco le carcomía por dentro, pero no tan grande como para no seguir con su plan a flote y conseguir lo que mas quería. El amor del otro…

-Is…- Paro en seco.

Iba a disculparse, pero envés de eso, solo observo como el menor le cubría de manera sobre protectora con la cobija yace caída por el golpe. Se impresiono, y este acto fue mas violento cuando vio que el otro le serbia una taza de te y después se la cedía. Podía ser servicial, pero no se esperaba algo así del otro.

-Tienes frio ¿verdad?- Pregunto casi en tono maternal.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como las mejillas sonrosadas del otro iban al contraste de la escasa luz de la chimenea.

-Gracias- Musito.

-No hay porque- Respondió el otro con satisfacción.

No se lo esperaba, sabia que el Islandés era bastante solidario, pero no lo suficiente como para empezar a atenderle al estar en las mismas condiciones que el, o peor. Hubiera sido mejor que le defendiera del noruego… El otro solo actuaba en los momentos mas inoportunos.

Miro de reojo al otro mientras comenzaba a beber de la taza de te. Notaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas como el otro dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, casi como si le admirara de tan solo estar ahí. Su plan estaba funcionando bastante bien, y sin mover un solo dedo.

-¿Quieres salir el sábado?-

Bingo…

**Espero que les haya gustado~ Ustedes me ashudan a seguir con esto porque... yo sola no puedo orz!**

**Agradezco a los que sigue este fic (aunque sean pocos) Tanto como en dz y aqui mismo en fanfiction.**

**Los amoro 3 y para expandir mi amor dejen review -escusamala(?)- xDD**

** Cuidense~ :'D**


	7. Cita con Dinamarca

**-Aparece despues de dsadas de años(¿)- Hola!**

**Para hacer mi aparición corta, solo me queda decirles que ojala les guste este capitulo, especial a los que les gusta el DenxIce**

**DC:** Hetalia es propiedad de Himuraya Hidekaz-sama (el sepsi sepsualmente y gheimente adorado mangaka(¿))

**Disfruten 8D!**

Cita con Dinamarca

Ya habían pasado una hora y media desde que le había dicho que se adelantara, que lo esperara frente al cine y que le seguiría el paso lo más rápido que le fuese posible. Al parecer, para Dinamarca el estar temprano a algún lugar le era imposible.

No sabia como había llegado ahí, solo recordó que, después de un día en la playa había invitado a Den a salir. ¿De donde había sacado tal valor? Era un pequeño gato blanco asustadizo, no sabía como se había atrevido, es más, ¡osado! a invitar al mayor a tales cosas. No era experimentado, pero alguna vez tendría que serlo ¿no?

Vacilo con el reloj en la muñeca. No sabia si regresar y tomarle de los cabellos, o simplemente ignorarle molesto. Suspiro pesadamente con una presión en el pecho.

-No vale la pena…- Se dio la vuelta y camino.

-Is~!- Se escucho a lo lejos.

El islandés volteando instintivamente hacia donde le llamaron, observo como el rubio con el que había quedado en ese lugar aparecía de manera algo precipitada. Corriendo y agitado se acercaba a el. Finalmente, ya plasmado frente a si comenzó a respirar hondamente intentando moderarse con el corazón acelerado. Dos razones: ¡Estaba en una "cita"! ¡Con Islandia! Y, maldecía el que su casa estuviese tan lejos de aquel tipo de lugares tan fomes, pero con buen entretenimiento y definición. Dejo salir un deje de cansancio por última vez.

-Lamento mucho llegar tarde…-

-Y deberías. M-me dejaste esperando mucho tiempo- Algo sonrojado y cruzado de brazos, pero con ceño molesto le reclamo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba tan… no neutral.

-Aw~ ¡Que cute eres cuando te sonrojas Is!- Le pico una mejilla sonrosándose levemente y retorciéndose de la lindura, se había ganado algo bueno.

-Déjame en paz- Le ordeno ya sin rastro rojo en su rostro y apartando de una palmada la mano del danés.

-Ok…- Se desilusiono levemente –¡Oye! ¿Qué película quieres ver?-

El islandés observo con neutralidad y sin mucha emoción las carteleras, observando si alguna película era de su agrado. Algunas parecían muy aburridas, otras muy violentas. Las de terror no eran de su agrado, además de que en otras, los libros habían sido "buenos" para su gusto pensando que la película debía de ser terrible. Enchueco el gesto con una mueca de disgusto, ¿Por qué no había nada bueno?

No le quedaba de otra, tendría que ser lo que el danés dijera. Claro, excepto aquella película de mala calidad que parecía acción. Llena de malos efectos especiales, pésima filmación y actuación falsa de los personajes. El usar lentes a los tipos "geniales" era lo típico que se mostraba en la foto de cartelera. No tenia remedio, una de terror tendría que ser.

-Den, ¿no quieres ver…?- Paro de hablar.

El rubio tenia puesta la mirada brillosa con las lágrimas apunto de salírsele observando el cartelón de la película mala de acción que había criticado en menos de cinco segundos. Una gota resbalo por su sien.

El menor arrastrando por los tobillos al danés sintió como su paciencia estaba por los suelos. Atrayendo la atención de la gente le arrastro todo el camino, hasta por las escalerillas hacia los asientos.

-¡No quiero! ¡Wa~ Déjame ir!- Se quejo aun siendo arrastrado.

-¡Yo no quiero ver una película que tu escojas! ¡S-siéntate!- Y sintiendo el peso del danés, le sentó en una de las butacas.

-¡No!- Ya una vez puesto al asiento no pudo despegarse por el berrinche – ¿Porque tiene que ser una de terror?- Se quejo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Es mejor a una decisión tuya, y deja de hablar que molestas a los demás- Irritado se cruzo de brazos y se hundió en el asiento, apenado por las múltiples miradas que le llegaban desde los alrededores.

-O-ok…-

-No puede ser tan malo-

"!Ah!" Se escuchaba un par de veces en el cine. Algunas personas lo fingían solo para hacer el ambiente en el lugar, otras deberás estaban asustadas y despavoridas, pero aun entretenidas y sin despegarse de los asientos. La adrenalina del terror les hacia pedir mas, y al momento de venir la música de va-a-pasar-algo se esperaba con ansias casi al borde del asiento y los ojos pegados y acercados a la pantalla.

Dos nórdicos en la sala, no eran la excepción. Irónicamente, Dinamarca estaba al borde del asiento como todas las personas, pero este estaba emocionado, con los ojos bien abiertos y de vez en cuando sonreía y gritaba frenéticamente cuando predecía venir una escena sangrienta. El islandés igual estaba gritando… pero del terror. "No puede ser tan malo" había dicho. No era malo ¡Era mucho peor! Despavorido y a punto de salir de la sala se cubría los ojos con las manos esperando que el momento de irse llegara. Para su desventaja la película duraba dos horas.

Nuevamente, otra escena que nombraba a aquellas películas de terror así, hizo su labor en el lugar. Dejando salir varios saltos que variaban en la sala. De miedo y emoción. Se escucho el grito de la película.

-¡Por dios le saco los intestinos!- Sonriendo y apuntando a la pantalla dijo el danés. Con rostro de impresión y oh my god seguía mirando la sádica y tenebrosa escena.

El peliblanco se cubrió el rostro nuevamente temblando de pavor. Definitivamente esa había sido la escena mas fuerte (o al menos así lo considero el) de la película.

Temblando, tomo a Dinamarca del brazo y recargo su frente en este desviando la vista de la pantalla. A la próxima, las decisiones Den las tomaba.

-¿Is...?- Pregunto algo impresionado de la reacción del otro, después notando como temblaba. Sonrió levemente pasando su brazo por su espalda y atrayéndole. Le abrazo.

-I-idiota- Apretó la capucha del rubio sonrojándose, olvidándose completamente de la película.

Siguió con sus débiles manos apretando las ropas del otro sintiendo como le atraía un poco mas y le abrazaba. No tenía porque hacerlo… Pero le alegro el hecho de que si lo hiciera. El ojiazul solo siguió abrazándole con una leve sonrisa distrayéndose ya de la emocionante película. No se lo había imaginado así, a decir verdad solo planeaba salir, ver una película y volver para tan solo poner celoso a Noruega, pero por el momento se había olvidado por completo del propósito de la cita. Islandia enterró su cabeza en su pecho.

Se estremeció y le acaricio los cabellos, volteando distraídamente hacia varios lados mirando varias parejas en la misma posición, besándose o solo abrazándose algo asustados por la proyección. Su sonrisa de felicidad se convirtió en una nostálgica.

Escucho y sintió como se escuchaba la música de los créditos y las luces se encendían. También pudo sentir la unión de sus labios con los del peliblanco…

Caminando por las calles sin hablar y con las manos en las bolsas, el ambiente se había tornado pesado entre ellos y un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro. ¿Como habían llegado a aquello? Lo peor del caso era que, Islandia no comprendía el como había formado el valor para hacerlo… Como había podido desobedecer a su hermano.

_-¿Por qué le pediste que salieran Islandia?-_

_-…No lo se- Se excuso con la vista baja. Todo había sido un impulso._

_El suspiro de cansancio y confusión del noruego fue notado por lo fuerte que lo había emitido. Cruzado de brazos en media discusión con su hermano en papel de sobreprotector, dudo un poco. ¿Como Islandia se había atrevido? Bueno, no sabia nada sobre su "relación" con Dinamarca… Pero con Suecia tampoco. Estaba confundido y desesperado, no dormía bien debido a los nervios y cada vez que veía a los dos, malamente los comparaba intentando hallar la situación y una elección, sin éxito alguno se rendía inmediatamente dolida. Ahora el dolor se había multiplicado con la confesión de su hermano. _

_-Islandia… No confíes mucho en Dinamarca- Le advirtió algo molesto, pero al mismo tiempo triste._

_-¿Po-porqué?- _

_-Solo no lo hagas… Y que no se propase contigo- Dijo, escuchándose después un murmullo de "O si no le arrancare los cabellos"_

Había quedado todo muy claro y aun así le hacia caso omiso. Desviando la vista y sonrojados caminaron todo el tramo a su casa.

-¡Den, Ice! ¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunto un finlandés curiosamente y feliz.

Noruega leyendo en la sala de estar y Suecia ayudando a Finlandia con los quehaceres, voltearon rápidamente hacia la puerta mirando a los dos individuos que acababan de llegar. Extrañamente, estos estabas sonrojados y sin mirarse el uno al otro, pero aun así notablemente cercanos. Noruega frunció en ceño.

-N-nos fue bien…- Dinamarca decidió abrir la boca –Y… ¡La película fue grandiosa! ¡Tienen que verla! ¡Por dios, es tan sangrienta y el personaje tiene un hacha igualita a la mía!-

-Ah, ¿tan buena fue Ice?- Contento Finlandia pregunto.

-…Si-

A pesar de ser naturalmente neutro e inexpresivo, el islandés se notaba raro. Junto con su expresión de seriedad se notaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas y la vista ligeramente desviada e ilusionada le delataba perfectamente. Noruega seriamente apretó el libro entre sus manos, Suecia notando esto solo observo como Dinamarca se dirigía perezosamente hasta la cocina y un par de ruidos provenientes de esta se escuchaban.

A la par de minutos Dinamarca salió con una sonrisa triunfante y una botella de licor en la mano, tenía ganas de beber. Notando la expresión extrañada de los demás nórdicos, sabía que no se negarían ante la tentación…

**Lalala~ ya? xD**

**Hacia mucho que no escribia, ahora se me hace difícil. Antes intentaba hacer un drabble y siempre me salía one-shot, antes quería escribir un one-shot y me salian fics largos. Ahora que no se que demonios me pasa! ;A; -sufre-**

**Ojala les haya gustado, ustedes me inspiran y me alientan a seguir fic (además de la curiosidad de cómo escribiré el próximo capitulo) Dejen reviews y Noruega dejara de ser un prosituto(¿)**

**Cuidense xD**


End file.
